Without a Car
by Yurifan666
Summary: Thoughts tend to drift when you're behind the wheel - or reins. Drabbles about Connor and Haytham fooling around on a horse, in carriages, and other ways of transportation. **This is Conhayth; there will be descriptive 'adult situations'. You've been warned, so don't complain. **They are related, for those who don't know! Super incest warning!


Awkward. It was the only way Connor could think to describe his current predicament. He rode along a well worn path, though it looked new thanks to the light sheet of snow slowly covering any tracks. Behind him sat the cause for any awkwardness, his whining father. "You're too slow," he'd say, "Did anyone ever teach you to properly ride a horse?" he'd ask grumpily, "Speed up!" he'd snap. Connor was aggravated beyond belief and had come close to stopping just so he could tug his father to the ground and solve things the old fashioned way. But his body had other things in mind.

With each gallop of the horse, Haytham would move forward just enough for Connor to feel his father grind against him. It was distracting, a nuisance, and damn wonderful. At first, Connor had tried to ignore it, but as it kept happening, he slowly found his mind drifting from uncaring to going on a rampage of Haytham pressing closer, grinding harder. And before he knew it, innocent, clothed thoughts were thrown out the window as his mind flew with thoughts of a nude Haytham pressing into him instead of against.

Connor shuddered with delight at the thought and his cheeks flushed hotly despite the cold. "Father," Connor said lowly and turned slightly so half his face was visible to the man, "Could you perhaps scoot a bit farther away?"

Haytham looked at him as if he'd just requested for the Templar to jump off the horse and walk. "No," he said simply.

"But father-"

"No. What if I fall off?"

"You will not fall; don't be ridiculous," Connor groaned as Haytham pressed closer instead to spite him. On the other hand, his body once more shivered with joy and hormones.

"Are you cold?" Haytham questioned, then added, "Of course you can't even pick out a proper coat," as if to encourage Connor in believing he was incapable of worrying for him.

"I'm fine; my coat is more than enough, Haytham," Connor rushed out quickly. He desperately fought for control of his thoughts, but his throbbing member began to hurt more with each passing second. He wanted release badly, but was too nervous about leaving the Templar alone for too long. Especially if Haytham were to miraculously grow worried and search for him… "Father please," Connor tried once more, his breath shallow as his mind went deeper into impure thoughts.

"Please what?" Haytham teased, his voice wrongly husky to Connor's ears.

Connor pictured his father teasing him in other ways, forcing his son to talk dirty. He blushed harder and bit his lip in an attempt to choke back a groan. Too late.

"Are you sick, boy?" Haytham inquired curiously. "I can steer if you'd like," he offered. "I don't want you guiding us off a cliff."

"No, no. I'm not sick," Connor insisted.

"Let me feel you." Haytham reached his arm around and put the back of his hand on his son's forehead. Haytham's words only sent another series of shivers up his spine as Connor's mind turned mindless words into hot, breathy commands uttered by his father as he stroked his length. Connor lost himself in his fantasies, barely aware of Haytham murmuring about his heated face.

"Father!" Connor moaned out as Haytham stroked the boy's cock with fervor.

"Are you sure you can ride?" Haytham murmured in his ear.

Connor bobbed his head eagerly as he climbed atop his father. The native straddled his father and gripped the Templar's large length. He eased himself down, lewd groans tumbling from his open mouth. "Ah, H-Haytham!"

Connor bounced his hips up and down, his father's cock slipping in and out. Connor threw his head back in ecstasy as his father began thrusting his hips up to greet his naughty son. "Oh, Connor," Haytham groaned out, "Connor!"

"Connor!" Haytham snapped angrily.

"F-faster," Connor panted in response. He blinked his eyes blearily and was shocked when instead of seeing his father beneath him, he saw a large, brown head. His horse. "Wh-"

"What? The horse isn't going to listen to your breathless pleading," Haytham huffed, "Are you sure you can ride?" Haytham asked again. "By God, you're burning up," Haytham muttered.

"Father," Connor tried again, his voice strangled with lust. He could barely think of anything to say as his blood continued to rush towards his nether regions.

"Damn it, Connor," Haytham groaned and wrapped his arms around his son to place his hands over the slightly smaller ones. He pulled hard on the reins, causing the horse to come to a halt. "Get off, now," Haytham ordered sternly.

The older man jumped down and looked up at his son, expecting him to follow suit. "Well? Get down here. You can rest in back while I steer our steed."

"I, uh...I can't," Connor mumbled pathetically, his face still set in a deep red.

"And why the bloody Hell not?"

Connor blushed deeper, as his hard cock twitched as if to say 'Why, because of me!' Haytham waited on the ground, his stubborn attitude taking the spotlight. Connor scrambled for an excuse, but his tongue stayed tied. "Connor, get down here, now," Haytham growled angrily. "We don't have all day!"

Connor sighed in defeat as he slowly climbed off the sturdy horse. He faced it casually, his back turned towards his father. He stole a quick glance back at him to see he was rolling his eyes. Connor looked himself over, horrified to see that his problem was straining against his clothing in a most obvious manner. "Turn around. I need to make sure you aren't dying." Connor wouldn't budge, so Haytham grumpily put his hands on the boys shoulders and spun him about. When they were face to face, mere inches apart, Connor felt his breath hitch a little.

"What hurts?" Haytham asked, his voice hard on the surface but shining with worry.

"Uh…" Connor replied, dumbfounded. "My head?"

"Perhaps you are coming down with something...this cold isn't helping. Come here, I'll take care of you," Haytham said in a hushed tone as he pulled his son into a tight hug, "This is just to help keep your temperature up."

Connor tried to protest but soon found himself pressed against his father, his hardness colliding with his father's sleeping member. Connor bit his lip but moaned none too quietly as his hips got the better of him and grinded into Haytham ever so slightly. Being the Grandmaster, not very many movements could be snuck past the man. Haytham instantly went frigid. After a few moments of silence, he spoke slowly, "You had us stop our mission, because you were...excited?"

"I did not ask for us to stop, y-you made us," Connor practically moaned out as his body pressed closer to his father.

Haytham chuckled darkly, his shock churning into amusement. "While I'm sure," he paused to grip onto his son's erection, "this is causing you trouble, it's nothing to be worried about. Get back on the horse."

Connor groaned in surprise and his eyes lulled shut in pleasure. As soon as it happened, it was over, as Haytham removed his hand and climbed atop the horse. The Templar sent a cocky smile down at his son, that only sent the Assassin swooning.

Connor climbed back up on the horse and took up the reins once more. They set on their way again and Connor once more slipped into his fantasies as Haytham continued to press closer to him, closer than before. Haytham breathed down his neck, the hot breath quite welcome. Connor bit his lip roughly as Haytham's breath seemed to get closer, until soft kisses were being pressed against his skin. "Haytham," Connor groaned out, "What are you doing?"

"You're going awfully slow and I can only imagine it's due to your...distractions," Haytham drawled out, "So, I've decided to help you."

"H-help me?" Connor breathed deeply as Haytham's arms wound themselves around his waist, his hands dangerously close to his cock. Haytham pressed another kiss to his son's neck, causing the young man to shiver. "You're only making it, mm, worse," he managed to say as Haytham continued his attack on the soft skin.

"Am I?" Haytham asked innocently as his hands snuck their way into Connor's pants. "Pardon me, but I do believe my actions are quite helpful," he continued on as he casually wrapped his hand around Connor's hard member.

Connor gasped in pleasure as his father stroked him lazily and placed harsher kisses along his neck that surely left marks. "F-Father," Connor breathed out, hardly aware of where he was as his eyes slid shut.

Haytham chuckled darkly in his ear, followed by a soft bite to his lobe. He stroked his hand faster and smirked when Connor's breathing quickened. "You're so stiff, boy, loosen up,"  
Haytham teased. Connor nodded and bit his lip as he relaxed into his father's chest, only to jump away slightly when he felt his father hard against him.

"Father, you're-"

"I know," Haytham replied huskily. He continued to rub his son, as his other hand busied itself with his own erection. He groaned lowly in Connor's ear, the sound sending another wave of lust through the young native's body. Connor bit his lip fiercely as his stomach already began to coil, the heat unbearable.

"Oh, Haytham," Connor groaned out and threw his back, where it rest on his father's shoulder. His mouth was slightly agape as he took in deep breaths and small moans occasionally escaped. With each breathy gasp of pleasure or lusty groan, Haytham found his hands to be spurred on faster. "F-Father," Connor moaned once more, to which Haytham found himself surprisingly aroused at the taboo sound.

"Is this what you wanted? Is this what you've been thinking so hard about it?" Haytham questioned, his breath hot as it ghosted over Connor's already fiery skin.

"Oh, yes," Connor moaned as his eyes slowly drifted shut. Haytham glanced away from the sight for a moment, to make sure they were still on track, before his eyes returned on his son's flushed face. "Ah, H-Haytham, please…"

"Please what?" Haytham asked sincerely as he placed more kisses along his son's neck and slowly trailed them to his son's heated face.

"K-kiss me," Connor murmured, embarrassment decorating his cheeks most complimentarily with his lust.

Haytham complied more quickly than he'd like to admit, his lips almost instantly pressed against Connor's. They kissed eagerly and Haytham quickly took control as his tongue slid into his inexperienced son's mouth, where he marked his newfound territory. Connor groaned as he felt his father's tongue wrestle his own to life and the fire in his lower stomach grew stronger as their tongues fought. He needed this; to feel his father kiss him so passionately and have the man pressed against him. He wanted more, but was glad to take anything he could get from the emotionally handicapped man.

Connor groaned loudly and bit down on impulse to prevent his groans, but soon regretted it as his teeth closed on his father's lip instead. Luckily, Haytham groaned in delight and simply forced his tongue further as his hands stumbled through a quicker pace. Connor's breaths came in quick and ragged when his father pulled away, their lips still connected by a thin string of their mixed saliva.

Connor gave one last guttural moan as he came, his hot seed staining his precious robes. Lost in lust, he didn't bother to question his father when the man took his own hardened member out of his trousers, despite the biting cold. When he felt warm liquid sticking to his back, he shot a harsh glare at his smirking father.

"Did you...on my back?" Connor breathed out, his face still flushed.

Haytham only chuckled as he removed his hand from his son's pants and tucked himself back in. "Was I supposed to dirty both of our clothings?"

Connor sighed in agitation as he turned his attention back to the road. He wasn't quite sure if they were still on track, but trusted his father enough to tell him if they were otherwise. "That was not polite," Connor huffed out.

"Fantasizing about me when you're supposed to be steering isn't polite either. You could've ran us off a cliff and not even noticed due to your hormones!"

Connor rolled his eyes and ignored his father. "You will steer from now on; you complain too much."

Haytham smirked and leaned in close, his breath once more blowing onto tan skin. "I expect you to return the favor then," he whispered and gave the boy's rear a playful squeeze.

Connor jerked in surprise, but soon found himself smiling contently with the thought. Maybe riding with his father wasn't so bad.

**A/N: Haa, sorry for the crappy ending. But seriously, did people fool around on horses back then? Or in carriages? *u* poor Horsies. Welps, thanks for reading~ **


End file.
